Bromas pesadas, juegos, abusos, hormonas y venganza en la cabaña
by MilloMerengue96
Summary: Red y Gold volvieron a entrenar en el Monte Plateado y quisieron que sus Pokémon descansen como merecen aunque la zona no sea la mejor. Finalmente viajaron a la zona especial de Johto, pero se encontraron con las seis Pokédex Holders femeninas, quienes no se divertían mucho. Sin embargo, un hecho hizo que las chicas sacaran provecho de uno de ellos para que las haga sentir reinas.


**Introducción a los hechos**

Hace muchos años, Red y Gold se fueron a entrenar en el Monte Plateado para aprender más y hacerse más fuertes tanto los muchachos como sus equipos Pokémon. No cabe duda que la experiencia vivida en ese lugar después de derrotar al poderoso Mask of Ice fue fructífera debido a que sus objetivos se cumplieron y, más aún, se fueron conociendo mucho más y no sólo crearon un vínculo entre maestro y alumno, sino como estupendos amigos.

Algunos años más adelante, estos dos Pokédex Holders volvieron al Monte Plateado mucho más fuertes que en la primera ocasión. Ya maduros en varios aspectos, buscaban perfeccionar sus técnicas y habilidades con sus compañeros que estuvieron a su lado en cada momento agradable y crucial. El progreso era increíble y trabajaban insaciablemente para superarse a sí mismos, por lo que se merecían relajarse un rato bañándose en aguas termales que les hacía bien en cuerpo y mente. A pesar de tener un objetivo en particular, eran dos hombres que se encontraban totalmente solos y un tema para platicar (sobre todo iniciada por parte de Gold) era permanente ya sea por necesidad o entretenimiento: las mujeres. El oriundo de Johto iniciaba el tema diciendo que, a pesar de que terminó golpeado justamente por Silver, valió la pena disfrutar el buen trasero de Blue y que no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho porque lo disfrutó mucho. Su sempai no lo entendía ya que su personalidad era muy diferente a causa de su forma de ser más reservada, pero su kohai contrariamente le decía que prefería volver a hacerlo a nada a tal punto de decirle que también la toque para estar en el paraíso unos segundos y le dijo las siguientes palabras:- _**Sinceramente, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo estando solo con tantas chicas como Blue o de diferente forma de ser cada una siempre y cuando sean bellezas. Les haría lo mismo que a mi sempai pero con todas, aunque obviamente no las lastimaría jamás porque no soy una persona cruel con el resto. Tocarlas por ejemplo sí, sobre todo cuando no haya nadie así me garantizo disfrutar de lo grande.**_ \- Lo contó como un filósofo, aunque las palabras fueron de lo más pervertidas y descaradas. Como el joven de Pueblo Paleta no sabía qué opinar al respecto, lo único que hizo fue acompañarlo con una risa.

Cambiando de tema, Red y Gold pensaban que ya entrenaron demasiado y buscaban explorar lugares para solamente relajarse en el ambiente. Estuvieron investigando un lugar en dónde hay una costa lejana (accesible desde Ciudad Olivine) donde la variación térmica es muy sensible, pero se aseguraron ir allá porque había un parque para Pokémon, debido a los que realmente merecían despejarse eran precisamente ellos, que dan absolutamente todo en cada encuentro. Los muchachos se las iban a arreglar aprovechando los días preciosos que se podían aparecer, por lo que decidieron rentar una cabaña por internet donde se hospeden para estar cerca de la zona. Iban a dejar a sus equipos con el propósito de realizar actividades recreativas donde recibirán lo que merecen cada uno de ellos como Pika, Saur, Explotaro, Togetaro y todos los demás también.

Luego de viajar hacia la zona especial, acordaron la forma de rentar una cabaña y se hospedaron allí dejando sus cosas para pasar el tiempo, aunque por inconvenientes sólo se podían quedar durante dos días. Creían que estaban lejos de sus amigos a quienes extrañarían, aunque no podían creer quiénes se hospedaban en la cabaña más cercana a la suya: Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, la señorita Platinum Berlitz y White. Es decir, todas las Pokédex Holders femeninas.

¿Cómo fue que llegaron todas a la zona especial también? Pronto se sabrá, pero como todos saben, las casualidades o coincidencias no ocurren porque sí, sino porque el destino les traerá consecuencias o hechos muy específicos.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Notas del autor_**

 ** _Esta idea surgió debido a una publicación en el grupo cerrado "Fanfiction Pokemon :D" donde le quiero dedicar esto a dicha persona referida. Los casos pueden ser diferentes sea por cantidad de hombres y calidad de mujeres o cantidad de mujeres y calidad de hombres. Es imposible que las situaciones experimentadas ocurran de manera oficial, pero eso es lo bueno de ser escritor de fics. Además, me favorece tener más cantidad de historias creadas y difundir los personajes. Aviso que no es una de las historias en donde se respeta estrictamente cada una de las personalidades de ellos, sino que son reacciones repentinas para leer fácilmente y que el lector busque disfrutar y no centrarse más en la lógica. Me ayuda ver reviews graciosos de este tipo de historias, ya que esa sensación sería como "mi forma de pago" debido a que busco diversión y entretenimiento en estos casos a ver si cumplo mis objetivos. Ustedes son esenciales y espero que no sientan que su tiempo fue mal invertido en esto. Ya ahí tendré una sonrisa. Muchas gracias._**


End file.
